Captured
by paranoidpolarbear18
Summary: Leorio was just a man who wanted to become a doctor. But when he met two boys in the city he was staying in, how was he to know his life would turn upside down? How was he to know the boys were monsters? How was he to know his life would become theirs?


**Ey, HxH fans! I am here to taint everything! But no seriously, all the stories I've seen so far have been sugary sweet and the horror section was lacking material I was interested in, so I took matters in to my own hands! Hope you enjoy my work!**

 **In all seriousness tho, I'm** ** _itching_** **to do fanfics for this anime. I loved it! Gon is my child and I shall protect him... Except here. The Chimera Ant arc ruined me the worst of ways but it also gave me a glimpse of dark Gon...** ** _I love dark Gon._** **Did I mention I love creepy!Gon as well? 'Cause I do. Cinnamon rolls with a dark side are one of my many weaknesses.**

 **I hope you're ready for some twisted shit because that's exactly what I've got planned. Quick heads up tho: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHOTACON, PLEASE EXIT THE STORY NOW. If you don't know what shotacon is, it's underage ( _fictional_ ) boy(s) engaging in sexual situations. I like shotacon, but if you don't, PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME. Moving on, this is going to be an AU!**

 **AU: _Gon and Killua have been friends since the tender age of five, often together and happy. Gon was raised by his aunt, Mito, while his father, Ging, was off on Hunter business; Killua was raised to be an assassin_ (like in the original story). _When Mito died in a car accident a day before Gon's 8th birthday, Gon was going to be sent to foster care since Ging was unreachable. In a shocking act of kindness, the Zoldyck family adopted Gon, raising him as one of their own, allowing Gon's and Killua's bond to strengthen. Now 14, the duo are nearly inseparable and are beyond formidable opponents. Both boys are spoiled rotten and are merciless when it comes to their desires. Who said all children are innocent?_**

 **I most likely did a terrible job with that AU description but hopefully it's helpful? Alright, with that out of the way, let's get to it.**

 **WARNINGS: GORE (of course), DARKNESS (yep), YAOI (prepare yourselves), NONCON (my sin), SHOTACON (I warned you), & BAD LANGUAGE (what else).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Yorknew City was as busy yet peaceful as always. Most of the bustling bodies moved in routine but a few strangers glided about leisurely; the June sun beamed down brilliantly, making windows shimmer and gardeners happy. Cars rumbled past and most occupants went about their lives contently. At the end of a rather pleasant street, populated largely by a different array of stores, sat a small but cozy coffee shop; it was a plain looking, wooden one story building. The inside smelled strongly of coffee beans and different foods that complimented said drink; tables and chairs were abundant inside the shop, but the outside held shaded tables too. Kurosaki's Koffee was the name; many liked this shop for its cheap prices and friendly employees.

The bell above the entrance door tinkled as it opened for a leaving customer; the stranger was named Leorio Paradinight. The 21 year old man was by no means unattractive; he had warm brown eyes and and short black spiky hair; his face was slightly narrow but it didn't take away from his straight nose, plump lips, and overall rugged looks. Leorio was impressively tall, standing at 6'4"; his build was fit yet slim and his limbs were long. The man was wearing a dark blue suit, teashade sunglasses that rested on his nose, and black loafers; Leorio walked calmly down the sidewalk with a steaming cup of milky coffee in his right hand and a maroon and black book under his left arm. The stroll was pleasant and comfortable; Leorio didn't really have a set destination in mind, preferring to actually getting to explore the large city before he retired to his hotel room for the day.

Leorio had never set foot in Yorknew City before; the small, poor town he called home was really the only place the man could say he'd been. Besides when he took the Hunter Exam. The 21 year old could only thank his lucky stars that he somehow passed; his opponent in the final stage one-on-one tournament was weaker than him, but only by a little... It _may_ have also helped that Leorio despised him. What was his name... Tonpa? Something like that... Returning his focus to the present, Leorio took a careful swig of his coffee and realized that he found himself in an open shopping center; not too many people were there and the numerous tables were largely unoccupied. Taking a seat, the man sat down his drink and flipped to the bookmarked page in his book, not noticing the presence that gradually drew closer.

"Hey, _misūta*",_ a young voice said from behind Leorio, causing the man jump nearly a mile high. Quickly turning towards the voice, Leorio studied the person. It was a boy who looked to be in his early teens, no older than 13 or 14; he had bright, doe-like hazel eyes and long, black spiky hair with green edges; the boy possessed a round child-like face and sun kissed skin. He was wearing a green jacket with reddish edges and and green short shorts with a black belt along with green laced boots. The boy held a small black leather wallet in his hand, bringing it to Leorio's attention.

"You dropped your wallet, Leorio", the boy said, that smile unwavering; the 21 year old did a double take when the kid said his name. He was sure he had never met the teen before.

"Do... Do I know you", Leorio asked, arching an eyebrow. The boy looked slightly embarrassed for a moment.

"When your wallet fell out your pocket, your ID and stuff fell out. I put it all back, I promise", the boy said quickly, holding out the black pouch. Leorio hesitantly took the offered object and briefly looked through its contents, confirming the wallet's owner. All seemed to be in place... except...

"Where's my Hunter's Licence", Leorio exclaimed, glaring at the boy. The child's cheeks flushed in embarrassment again, yet was not bothered by the man's heated gaze. Digging in his right pocket, the boy pulled out the red and white card, the apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I-It's just that I've never seen a Hunter's License before a-and I got so caught up in looking at it that... I forgot... to put it back", the boy stuttered, face flushed cutely. Leorio snatched the card back and watched the kid try to apologize again before sighing. At least the boy was honest, right? Placing a warm smile on his face, the man put a hand on the boy's head, gently ruffling the mess of black and green hair. Stopping his rambling, the teen looked up and felt relief at Leorio's calmer expression; suddenly, a warm shiver raced its way down his spine and the child let a smile of his own appear on his face. Leorio is nice, the boy thought; it was one of his quirks to sense a person's being, almost like being able to read someone's soul. The boy relished the feeling of the hand on his head and thought about his next decision.

"I guess... I can forgive since you _did_ go through all the trouble of bringing everything to me. If it ever happens again, just make sure to return all of my things upfront", Leorio said, removing his hand. The boy grinned and nodded, about to ask a question.

"Oh... I almost forgot! What's your name?"

"W-Who? Me?"

"Who else? The savior of my wallet has a name, right?"

"It's Gon. Gon Zoldyck." A sudden cold shudder ran throughout Leorio's body. That name... 'Zoldyck'... It sounded so familiar and... _frightening._ At the man's sudden silence, Gon stared at Leorio's pale face, a worried thought worming its way into his mind. Did Leorio not like him anymore?

"Leorio, are you okay", the boy asked, poking the man's left cheek. The 21 year old shook himself out of his trance and looked down at Gon, who seemed at ease. The cold feeling was still there but it wasn't as strong. Why did that name unsettle him so much? The answer floated just out of reach in his brain. Gon tugged Leorio's sleeve and watched his reaction carefully.

"Is it okay if I sit here with you? At least just for a little while", the child pleaded, making the best puppy dog eyes Leorio had ever the misfortune of viewing.

"Don't you have parents looking for you somewhere? I'm sure they're worried sick", the man said, trying his best to not look at Gon. The teen puffed out his cheeks in a cute pout, well aware of the excuse used; how mean!

"I'm not here with my parents; I'm here with my brother, Killua. He went off to do an errand and we agreed to meet here when he finished. So is it okay now", Gon asked, pout still in place; he knew he'd win. There was no way Leorio could refuse! Maybe being told he was adorable for all those years had made Gon a little egotistical... At the sigh the 21 year old let loose, the boy inwardly celebrated.

"F-Fine. If your brother's coming to get you, I guess it's fine. Do you know when he's gonna finish his errand", Leorio asked, internally berating himself for being so weak. Gon happily took the seat on Leorio's right, placing his yellow and red backpack in his lap and pulling out a deliciously red apple.

"I'm not sure, but he should be finishing up right now. He can be kinda quick when it comes to these things", the boy said, taking a bite of the apple. As curious as he was, Leorio didn't press. Gon seemed like a honest kid; the man went back to his book and everything was relatively comfortable, even the silence. After finishing his apple, the 14 year old proceeded to ask questions about the Hunter Exam, hazel eyes glimmering in excitement and curiosity; the elder obliged, going through the stages of the grueling test with grim tone. How could he ever forget people _dying_ in front of him? Being being _killed_ in front of him? But the boy's eagerness did not waver, even going as far to smile widely as Leorio finished his story. And the expression wasn't ignored by the 21 year old either.

The cold chill ran down Leorio's back again; he suddenly found himself wishing for that Killua person to hurry up.

"The Exam sounds hard. I'm glad you made it out OK", the boy said, a genuine look of happiness lighting up his face. Leorio felt heat rise in cheeks and he quickly averted his gaze. What was with this kid?! And just what was he implying? Did he think he would've given up at an early stage of the Exam? When the man turned back to voice his opinions, he got caught off card by Gon scooting his chair scarily close to him to glance at the contents of the open book.

"This a medical book, isn't it", Gon asked, eyes still scanning the pages. The man almost didn't hear the question because he was concerned about the proximity; he could even feel Gon's body heat! Did he not know what personal space was?

"Y-Yeah. I'm studyin' to be a doctor", Leorio said, unconsciously slightly shifting away. Who knows what passersby would think? And there was something... odd going on. There was a voice in the back of Leorio's mind nagging at him to do... _something_ but he didn't know what it was saying. Maybe too much was happening at once? Maybe the Hunter Exam instilled some paranoia in him... Yeah, that's it...

"Why? Doesn't having a Hunter License make you pretty well off", the boy asked, turning his eyes up to his companion's face. He finally scooted away, but not back to the chair's original position.

"It's a... long story", the 21 year old said; he preferred to not think of... _that day._ He could still feel emptiness and anger when he remembered. Gon was about to probe a little deeper when a nonchalant voice caught both therir attentions.

"Hey, Gon", the voice said. Gon ran to the newcomer eagerly and Leorio's gaze followed him, expecting at least a decently aged teenager, but instead saw someone who looked the same age as Gon. The boy was pretty with his spiky silver hair, pale skin, and blue eyes; one could almost describe him as effeminate with his long lashes and pouty pink lips. Killua wore baggy light purple shorts and a dark purple longer sleeved turtleneck covered by a plain white sleeveless T-shirt along with purple boots. The boy was carrying a yellow skateboard with red stripes under his left arm and walked with other hand in his shorts' pocket; Killua and Gon shared a quiet reunion for a moment before the green child dragged him by the arm and gestured giddily to the older man still seated.

"And this is my friend, Leorio", the boy said proudly, smile as wide as it could be. Leorio mustered up something like grin and waved at the silver haired boy, but...

"Of all the people you could make friends with, why did you choose an old geezer", Killua asked exasperatedly, looking at Gon; the boy pouted but his reply did nothing to make Leorio feel any less annoyed.

"At least he's nice, Killua. I could've run into some pervert instead...", Gon said.

"He looks like a closet perv to me..."

Leorio was too into his anger to hear the two teens continue their banter. Just... breathe, the man thought; he'd be damned before his mother's anger management tips go out the window because of two goddamned... No, no... Just leave. Leorio picked up his book and coffee and started to head in the direction of his hotel. Unfortunately, Gon noticed his new friend leaving and followed.

"Wait! Leorio, where you goin' ", the boy said, actually feeling a little hurt. Gon had never been in the company of someone for that long outside of the family and the Zoldyck butlers; Leorio's presence didn't feel hostile or anything, but rather warm and welcoming. Even now, the man still radiated kindness. Gon did appreciate and love Killua and vice versa, but the two sometimes found themselves wondering what it felt like having other friends besides each other. It wasn't like the assassination business was a forgiving field; both boys were only allowed outside the estate during jobs, and once done, must return home immediately. Never able to communicate with anyone other than family and butlers... Gon and Killua tried to not focus on it much. But today was different.

"I figured I better return to my hotel before it gets too late. Time can fly when you don't want it to", Leorio said, gazing down at Gon. The green child took a moment to admire the 21 year old's height, noting he only came to Leorio's waist, before an idea formed in his head.

"Can me and Killua walk with you", the teen asked, puppy dog eyes in place once again. The man twitched slightly and glanced away, uncertain how to answer. Killua walked to Leorio's unoccupied side, not exactly for Gon's idea but not against it either; if his brother was giving this much attention to a someone, then they must be worth _something._ He learned a long time ago he could trust Gon's instincts most occasions. Plus, it was kinda funny to see someone try to resist Gon's cutesy tactics; it wasn't too long before Leorio's defeated sigh rang in the boys' ears and all three headed towards Hotel Kadmus. The trip wasn't extravagantly wrong but it did take over 15 minutes; the whole way, Gon asked the 21 year old questions ranging from what his favorite color was to why did he decide to visit Yorknew City; Killua made it into a game to make snide remarks at the man's replies.

"Well, I've always liked cities; they're open, have more transportation, and things like that. Though I haven't explored much of this city yet; all I've done is map out cafés and fast food places so far", Leorio admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment; Gon smiled and listened, a new idea coming forth.

""Killua and I have been to this city before. If you aren't busy tomorrow, I can show you around town", the green teen said, hazel shining in expectance and excitement. Leorio knew very well that he had nothing planned for the next day, but why didn't he want to say yes? He found Gon cute in a childish way and the silver haired one was tolerable when he was quiet, but the urge to say no was strong in his mind. But I guess I owe for returning my wallet, the man thought, approaching the front doors of his hotel.

"I... I guess that's okay. I'm not planning on anything. All I ask is that this tour happens in the afternoon", Leorio said, turning to face the teens; Gon looked happy while Killua looked as apathetic as ever.

"Okay! Then I'll meet you here tomorrow at 1:30", the boy said, smiling. Leorio nodded and waved the boys off as they too headed to their hotel. On his way to his room, the man couldn't help but feel like the next day was just the beginning of something new and terrible. Almost like the scene of a tragedy had been set.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this crappy writing? If you did, great! I'm incredibly sorry if things seem repetitive and dull, but I promise to try harder next chapter.**

 **I found out Leorio is a Pisces, so I may incorporate typical Piscean qualities in him. I also think 100% that Killua is gonna be a tsundere in this story... Along with yandere. Gon's gonna be creepy, I'm gonna try hard on this.**

 **Well, I'm gonna leave it here cuz I'm tired. So, feel free to ask me questions, leave a review, or something, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
